The Crystal's Mistake
by wizard101wyverngirl
Summary: A mistake in a knowledge crystal will lead a group of friends on an adventure they might not come back from. A wizard101 fanfiction using OC's
1. Chapter 1: Unloved and Plain Weird

_**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this :D.**_

_**This is my first fanfiction on this website, I hope you like it ;) Plz review. Anyways I would have posted this sooner but I went on Vacation the day I was allowed to post X_X. I will probably post the next few chapters faster than the rest of the story just so you know. I put the back stories of the character Moira and Alexandra on my Quizilla account I might post them on here it kind of depends on how popular the story gets**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101 I wish I did **_

Destiny StarGem turned to her best friend Heather WindSpear.

"You don't have to do this" Heather said

"Yes I do!" Destiny replied "I'm sorry"

Destiny's other friend Alexandra WaterPyre ran up "Destiny no!"

"I'm sorry Alex, Heather" Destiny was almost crying she could almost hear Moira laughing at her in the background

"Goodbye Destiny" Heather said finally "I know there is no stopping you when you set your mind to something"

"Thanks for understanding Heather" Destiny whispered her heart pounding she turned to a giant dark voice "Goodbye" she jumped

**2 Years earlier**

Destiny sat at her desk crying. Why did her Uncle hate her so much? Her mom had died her dad had turned evil and her uncle treated her like a worthless pen or something that could easily be lost and replaced, how worse could her life get. Her twin brother Noah wasn't making it any easier, he spent most of his time being a normal know it all conjurer just like her Uncle Cyrus Drake. She the quiet little Theurgist that didn't stand up to her uncle or brother was picked on at school, Ravenwood School of magical arts. She'd even changed her last name from Drake to Stargem just so she didn't have to remember that horrible name.

Why had her mom had to die? Why was her father out to destroy the spiral? Her head was spinning and finally she had to sit down. In a month her life had gone from awesome to absolutely horrible. The only person that made her feel better was her best friend, Heather.

_Are you alright? _Of course Heather took this time to mentally send her a message. Way better than texting by the way.

_I'm fine _replied Destiny trying to keep the sadness out of her voice

There was a long pause before Heather said _You're not fine and I swear to god Destiny if you start lying saying everything is OK I will force an answer out of you_

_Nothing is wrong! _Protested Destiny

_Destiny _Heather knew something was wrong and Destiny would just have to suck it up and admit it

_It's just Noah and Cyrus again _Destiny sighed

_Don't worry Destiny _Heather said _It will get better_

_What if it doesn't _snapped Destiny _What if it never gets better?_

Heather was silent

_See even you don't have a positive spin on this _Destiny sighed _I'm sorry it's just so hard … _

_I know _replied Heather

Destiny got into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Cyrus wasn't going to help her through this and Noah was being a jerk. If her father Malistaire would just come over and check up on her…

_He's evil he doesn't care about you _thought Destiny and she broke out crying again _But he did … he cared about you a lot once_

Moira Shadowhunter walked down the long damp hallway of Malistaire's dungeon. The bright eyes of hopeful wizards locked up there had gone dull all the hope sucked out of them. Moira felt such a mix of pride and shame in what she did, but mostly pride. Most people would break under the pressure of being part of Malistaire's forces but not Moira. She'd felt enough loss in her life to care about the losses of some weak wizards who didn't know not to stick their noses into other people's business.

"Raven" she said as she walked in

A boy in a black raven's hood looked up. He wore the entire Raven's outfit, only the hat was pure black the rest had dark red trim.

"Yes my lady" he rasped his voice sounded like nails on a chalk board

Moira had gotten used to that horrible voice and didn't even flinch as he talked like most of the prisoners she would although never get used to someone 2 years older than her calling her my lady "I wanted to check on how things were going"

Raven smiled evilly

"Good" Moira replied she'd get used to the voice but never the smile, it was an evil kind of smile you'd only see in nightmares but here it was painted on the face of an otherwise average 15 year old Necromancer

"Can I do anything else for you my lady?" asked Raven

"Nothing else" replied Moira then she added coldly "Keep doing your job and I'll make sure you end up in one of those cages"

Noah Drake sat in the Myth Classroom. It was obviously one of the best schools no doubt about that what so ever. What was he saying that for? It was the best school not one of the best. _The best_. He was taking note about trolls watching the other conjurers struggle to copy all the words down in the seconds that the words came out of Noah's Uncle, Cyrus Drake's mouth. Noah had become an oddly fast write, his father always fell he was destined to be in the myth school because he was the only one who could keep up with Cyrus's long boring lectures that were spoken so fast you could hardly figure out what he was saying. But his father was evil now, after his mother's death he'd freaked out and blown up the death school.

Noah couldn't exactly blame him his mother had been awesome. She was the kind of mother that would bake cookies but could still kick butt. That was the best kind of mom by far and Noah had lost her just like that.

Just thinking about her made Noah lose his place in the endless pages of notes. He swore under his breath and began writing where he left off trying to memorize the rest of what his uncle said to write it down later.

Destiny took the sheets off her face. She'd fallen asleep, the sky was beginning to darken. Prof. Moolinda Wu would understand she'd lost everyone she'd ever loved in her life, it was OK if she missed one class. She got out of bed and walked downstairs she brushed her hair quickly and used the world door to travel to Ravenwood. She looked around it appeared the next class hadn't started yet she could just go explain the situation to Prof. Wu and copy someone's notes or something.

She ran into the life school, Prof. Wu was talking to a different wizard.

"Alexandra I can't change your classes you'll have to take this up with the Headmaster" Prof. Wu said

The student sighed "I…I don't want to be a Theurgist Prof. Wu…"

"It's alright" Prof. Wu said though she sounded very disappointed "But you are a Theurgist and I'm positive you'll be a great Theurgist… Oh Destiny when did you get here?"

The girl turned around, she was wearing the usual novice Theurgist garb but she looked as old as Destiny and should be starting her Journeyman classes this year.

"I'm sorry I missed class today" Destiny apologized

"It's alright we weren't doing anything especially important today" Prof. Wu said in her usual cheerful voice "Just don't let it happen again"

Destiny smiled "Thanks"

"Oh and" Prof. Wu said "I'd like to introduce you to Alexandra, she's just been evacuated from Tanglewood Way"

Tanglewood Way was all the way in Wysteria Destiny suddenly remembered that people there had to be evacuated when Green Men took over the street. But it took 2 years to get less than a quarter of the people out the rest were forced to sit inside their homes received food and water by a

Alexandra smiled "Hi… I'm Alexandra WaterPyre. But I'd prefer if students called me Alex"

"I'm Destiny Dra-StarGem" Destiny said almost saying her old last name

"Destiny DraStarGem?" Alex asked confused

"Just Destiny StarGem" Destiny replied

"Oh" Alex said blushing

"It's fine" Destiny said "What classes are you taking?"

"Right now Theurgistry and Necromancy" replied Alex

"Life and Death" Destiny said "Odd combo, Same as me"

Alex grinned "Cool maybe we'll see each other in class"

"Doubt it" Destiny frowned "I'm level 16 it looks like your level 2"

Alex's mouth formed and O "I guess I'll see you around then …"

Destiny left the classroom as she left she heard Alex say "Maybe I should try the school of life … just a little bit longer …"

_**K that's the first chapter :D. Alex is portrayed as a shy character in the chapter but she will become less and less shy as she gets used to the rest of the characters. Oh and isn't Raven a creepy sounding character I actually came up with him in a nightmare I had lol XD. Also if you have and OC or just a random Wizard you want me to use in this story I could use a few more character ideas (Mostly villains but I would appreciate good people as well) Plz review and I will give you a cookie of your choice.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Moira's Mission and a vampire

_**Okay people who get a cookie are:**_

_**Nobody**_

_**Okay nobody you get a cookie… Wait… O:**_

_**Disclaimer: I totally own Wizard101 *Kingsisle beats me up* I totally don't own Wizard101**_

_**I really love this chapter because most of it is about Moira. I know she's the bad guy but she's still my fav character for unknown reasons. **_

_**Moira: *takes cookie***_

_**Me: O: my cookie! Oh I'm suddenly doing this now**_

_**Destiny: Apparently so**_

_**Me: YAAAAAAAY**_

_**Moira: This chapter makes almost no sense without my backstory**_

_**Noah: Where is your backstory?**_

_**Moira: Quizilla just search Moira's past and it'll come up**_

_**Noah: You're only telling me this so people will read it right?**_

_**Moira: Yeppers**_

_**Galen: We're evil :D**_

_**Moira: Shut up**_

_**Destiny: She likes them more than us :'(**_

_**Me: Well they just happen to be talking more deal with it!**_

Moira glared at Galen DarkSong a wizard new to Malistaire's forces, he had become a…threat. If he continued to progress someday he might take Moira's place as Malistaire's commander. And Moira would not allow that to happen.

"What is your issue ShadowHunter?" Galen asked

"Nothing" Moira hissed

The Necromancer narrowed his eyes "You don't like me. Why?"

"It's not that I don't like you" Moira's eyes were cold "It's just… I don't think you've been progressing enough. RavenWood has turned perfectly good wizards soft"

Galen growled and walked off.

Moira smirked happy with her work and walked to Malistaire's throne room.

"Moira" Malistaire's voice was calm and cold

"My Lord Malistaire" Moira said bowing

"What is it?" Malistaire asked "If you're wasting my time… I could have Raven see you don't do it again"

Moira flinched and felt the scars on her arms tingle "I'm not wasting your time my lord"

"Well what is it?" Malistaire snapped

"The Library has recovered the Crystal of Life" Moira said

"Well steal it back" Malistaire replied "This wasn't anything important enough to alert me of"

"Actually my lord" Moira said "This certain crystal is no longer being stored in the library of Dragonspyre"

"Then where is it being stored?" Malistaire asked

"In Wizard City" Moira's voice shook a bit knowing these facts would anger Malistaire "In…The care of Headmaster Merle Ambrose"

Malistaire pale skin turned slightly redder "Then retrieve it you fool!"

Moira managed to stay calm and strong despite the pure rage mixed in with his anger filled words "I've tried it's being protected by extremely powerful protection charms…but there is more bad news"

"I'm not in the mood for bad news Moira" Malistaire said coldly but he did not ask Moira to leave

"I sensed large power sources in Wizard City" Moira said "Probably students at Ravenwood"

"Odd how power grows in such a weak school" Malistaire muttered "Find the powerful students" his voice became dangerously venomous "And recruit them" his eyes narrowed "Or destroy them"

Moira bowed "Shall I bring Raven or any of the other recruits, or do this solo?"

"Bring that new one…" Malistaire said "Galen"

"What!" Moira exclaimed

"Is there a problem?" Malistaire hissed

"None at all" Moira replied a bit too quickly "I'll go alert him at once"

Destiny sighed as she walked through the commons to Nightside where the death classes were held. Of course she could only make her secondary class, she wasn't very fond of necromancy even though it came oddly easy to her even though she was a Theurgist.

It reminded her of her father, Malistaire. When she walked into Nightside and into the Death School the assistant teacher, now the teacher, Dworgyn greeted her.

"Ah Destiny" Dworgyn said "Good to see you made it"

"Hello Professor" Destiny said

"Today is an important day" Dworgyn said "Make sure you pay attention

"Alright" Destiny replied though she highly doubted she'd pay much attention to whatever lesson Dworgyn had planned

The rest of the students that had chosen death as their secondary (Which wasn't too many for some odd reason) sat down at their seats.

Heather sat next to Destiny.

"Heather?" Destiny asked surprised

Heather brushed a strand of pink hair from her face "Yep"

"I thought your secondary was storm" Destiny said staring at her conjurer friend

"I changed it" Heather said "Cyrus was giving us too much homework and I hardly had any time for storm, I heard Death had less homework so I started taking lessons from Malorn on the weekends" she blushed Destiny smiled knowing her friend had a major crush on the student teacher "And I've caught up, so it's almost like I've been taking this class for the last year"

Destiny smiled "This is great!"

"Alrighty" Dworgyn said "Let's start class"

"Prof. Dworgyn!" someone yelled from the back of the class

"Yes Miss. MoonRiver?"

The class groaned knowing that Rebecca Moonriver's questions were always insanely long and complicated and it took Dworgyn almost all class to figure out the answer. But today it was oddly simple.

"I heard today's lesson was going to be important, are we learning a new spell?" Rebecca questioned

"Actually we are learning a new spell" everybody cheered at Dworgyn's words "We will be learning the vampire"

Rebecca's simple question spree ran out "I heard vampires aren't real and if they are they are said to live in some Romania place or something on Earth. How can we learn a spell about a creature that isn't real?"

"Vampires are completely real Miss. Moonriver" Dworgyn said "Some do live in Romania but not many, in fact …" Dworgyn hobbled over to the window, stuck his head out of it and yelled "Drago!"

Destiny looked to Heather "Who's Drago?"

"No clue" replied Heather "Maybe it's in my text book…"

Destiny looked at Heather's book Journeyman Necromancy by Anne DeathSlinger

"It says here Drago is a vampire that has lived in Nightside for hundreds of years" Heather exclaimed after flipping through the book for a minute

"Cooooming!" called in a sharp voice, it echoed through Nightside

"That must be him" someone mumbled

"A real vampire?" another said in awe

"I doubt it's real" Rebecca said from the back of the room "Vampires are sooo fake did some kind of Twilight lover make up that spell"

That caused a few nervous chuckles to run through the classroom.

"Who said that!" the voice that must belong to Drago

"Um Destiny!" Rebecca yelled

"Hey!" Destiny yelled

"That was Rebecca please don't suck our blood!" cried Heather hiding under her desk

"Heather he's not going to suck our blood" sighed Destiny though she was unsure

"Drago take no offence" Dworgyn said as a pale creature flew through the door "These are secondary students they don't completely get the undead"

The creature sighed "Oh well. Hello I am Drago a vampire"

Moira glared at Galen as they walked through Wizard City.

"This is just like something you would see on TV" Galen muttered "That heist kind of thing"

Moira sighed "Your immature"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Galen said with a smirk

_How did he ever become part of Malistaire's army _Moira thought

Suddenly a question popped into Moira's mind

Moira looked at Galen confused

"What's TV?" she asked

Galen stared at her his face dead serious "Oh my lord... your so deprived... that must be why your so creepy, weird-"

"OK I get it" Moira said doing a facepalm

They walked in silence through the commons both wearing pretty regular Wizard City garb. Black hoods, black cloaks, black shoes and lollypop wands. Nothing too fancy, most young Necromancers wore stuff like that so they wouldn't stand out much.

"Hey you two!" someone yelled

Moira froze had they been discovered. Galen turned but Moira stayed where she was that voice sounded too familiar.

"What do you want?" snapped Galen

"No reason to have an attitude" the voice replied

Moira's eyes grew large. It was her cousin Vladimir. She pulled her hood over her face and turned.

"So what do you want?" Moira said trying to make her voice sound different

_What the heck are you doing? _Galen asked

_It's my cousin_ Moira replied quickly _Don't mentally talk to me anymore you give me a headache_

"I was going to ask if you knew where Cyrus Drake was" Vladimir replied

"No clue" Galen replied walking towards Gamma's tower

Moira quickly ran in front of him this was her mission after all she should be the one leading it not Galen.

"Let's just steal the scroll and get out of here" muttered Moira

Galen took his Raptor's Blade out from under his coat with a cold smile he nodded

Moira smirked "That thing won't be of much use the protection charms are stronger than any blade you could possibly have"

"That's what you think" replied Galen

Moira rolled her eyes "To think Malistaire thought you would be useful on this mission"

"Think I have been pretty useful" Galen replied his eyes blazing

"All you did was open the world key and snap at my cousin" replied Moira

"And what have you done?" Galen asked coldly

The female necromancer's eyes began to glow slightly black "You either shut up or die"

Galen sighed "Let's just do it and get out of here all these flowers and sunshine is giving me a major migraine"

"Cyrus" Noah said after class "You said during the lec- lesson that trolls usually come out at night yet they seem to be out at all times on Cyclops Lane"

Cyrus Drake sighed rolled his eyes "Noah I hope better of you in the future those trolls are _minions _not real trolls so of course they don't share the same sleeping patterns"

Noah felt his face turning scarlet how could he have been so stupid "I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention"

"I expect only the best from any Drake who joins a school as noble as Myth"

Noah nodded "And I will give you the best"

Cyrus began hitting his palm with his staff "Now hurry along if your late for another class I'll have to sign a paper"

"And I know how hard that will be" Noah muttered

Cyrus raised an eyebrow

"Sorry Uncle" Noah said quickly

"Sorry indeed" Cyrus chuckled "Your just like your father"

Noah didn't realize until he had left the myth school that was the first time he'd seen his uncle smile much less laugh.

_Hey Destiny! _Noah shouted to his sister mentally

_Shut up dweeb I'm still in class _growled Destiny _We're meeting a real vampire_

_Cool! _Noah replied

_Silence! _Destiny hissed

Noah sighed his pet troll Buster stuck his head out of Noah's backpack.

"Hey Buster" Noah smiled "You want to talk to me don't you?"

Buster grunted

"Guessing that means a yes" laughed Noah

Buster grunted again

"So confusing so confusing" Noah smiled at his pet and began to walk home

_**Me: That was it**_

_**Heather: Long Chapter**_

_**Me: I know right**_

_**Destiny: Hey we're talking more than Moira and Galen**_

_**Moira: That's what you think mwahahahahahaha**_

_**Cyrus: Oh goodie I get to do this too**_

_**Me: Shut up baldie**_

_**Cyrus: ._. *starts writing expulsion note***_

_**Me: Yeah keep trying Prof. Meanie **_

_**Destiny: Prof. Meanie that's the best you can do?**_

_**Me: Yus**_

_**Heather: wow that's a bad insult**_

_**Me: Let's just replace you two**_

_**Destiny: Where are you going to find someone else with this much charm**_

_**Rachel: *Walks in***_

_**Me: MY SISTER! HIDE!**_

_**Cast: *hides***_

_**Rachel: Could have sworn they were in here**_


	3. Chapter 3: New enemies

_**Me: YAAAY THE PLOT :D**_

_**Destiny: She found the Plot O:**_

_**Noah: It's a miracle**_

_**Alex: Someone just said I'm a boy**_

_**Me: O_O um … who …**_

_**Rachel: *raises hand***_

_**Me: How does she look like a boy?**_

_**Nick: *Walks in***_

_**Me: MY FAMILY IS TAKING OVER! TO THE PANIC ROOM**_

_**Heather: Guess I get to say the disclaimer. That crazy person in yonder panic room doesn't own wizard101**_

_**Destiny: Yonder?**_

_**Heather ;_; I likes the word yonder**_

_**Cyrus: I expel you for saying yonder!**_

_**Heather: X_X**_

_**Cyrus: Oh and I expel you all if you don't review**_

_**Nick: HE'S SCARING THE READERS**_

_**Readers: *Runs to panic room***_

_**Me: PANIC ROOM IS GETTING CROWDED!**_

_**Moira: This chapter is interesting**_

_**Destiny: I like it just because you aren't in it**_

_**Galen: We all do**_

_**Moira: You're not in this chapter either genius**_

_**Me: Yeppers because I've decided not to focus on the villains too much**_

_**Alex: *whispers* Good plan**_

_**Moira: ;_;**_

_**Me: Oh and if you thought Malistaire was going to be the main villain… PWNED!**_

Malistaire sat on his throne when there was a slight tap at his door. Moira couldn't be back already. Whoever it was better not be bringing him more bad news.

Raven walked in his skin paler than usual, he bowed.

"What?" Malistaire snapped

Raven looked up his red eyes met Malistaire's and he took a pendant out from under his cloak. It was simple really, shaped like a bear, made out of bronze medal.

Malistaire's dark eyes narrowed "Your pendant"

"My lord our friends from the bronze bear are here to discuss our … agreements" Raven rasped

"Send them in" Malistaire said

"As you wish" Raven said adding one last bow that caused a strand of his silver hair to come out of its hood

Raven's eyes widened and he stuffed the hair back in. Malistaire took no notice as Raven walked off to let the Bronze Bear members in.__

A single girl walked in she wore a complete bear outfit with silver trim.

"Good evening" Malistaire said "You're not Lunar, wherever is your leader?"

The girl's cold blue eyes met Malistaire's "Lady Lunar has no need to attend this battle"

Malistaire smirked "It's not a battle girl we are discussing our agreement"

The girl smiled coldly "Your agreement ran out _Lord _Malistaire"

Malistaire yelled "Assemble the bronze bear members are no longer our allies destroy them"

The girl smiled and took a Wildbranch Sword out of her backpack another girl and a boy in matching outfits appeared next to her.

The first girl looked to the boy "Luke"

"Leesha" the boy nodded

The final girl smirked "Good to see you Malistaire"

Malistaire felt fear, an emotion he didn't usually feel as he recognized Kayla Dragonrider.

"Get out" hissed Malistaire "And I might just allow you all to live"

"Cute" Leesha smirked "Surrender and _we _might just allow _you _to live"

"What do you hope to do?" Malistaire asked "Your mere _children _you can't go anywhere on earth without mommy and daddy right beside you and now you hope to beat me"

Leesha's eyes flared "Don't underestimate your enemies Malistaire"

"He's just a sad old man" taunted Luke

Kayla stood there her own Wildbranch sword in hand "We shouldn't be underestimating him either"

"Wise little girl" Malistaire said

Kayla tightened her grip and the battle began.

Luke started off the battle by sending a blast of lightning at Malistaire who quickly deflected it with a storm shield just as his minions began to run in.

Kayla sent a Helephant into the crowd. Many wizards were crushed as the giant elephant began stepped down. One of them managed to protect themselves with an absorb spell.

Malistaire cast a scarecrow after the three intruding wizards. Kayla used a death shield and Leesha used a Tower Shield both protecting them from most of the attack but Luke was too slow and stumbled to his feet. The remaining wizards helped Malistaire. One cast a Sun Bird at Luke who was still injured from the Scarecrow and unable to deflect the hit in time. His health was the low amount of 12 health left.

Kayla used a Firezilla on the wizard who had attacked quickly finishing him off. A wizard quickly reacted by healing his fallen ally with a satyr and used a Kraken to kill the Firezilla who crumbled into a pile of ashes.

Leesha used an Iceblade on herself and ran into the crowd slashing deep gashes into wizards who got in her way. The bear pendant on her neck began to glow and she sent a snow angel followed closely by an evil snowman to finish off the minions. One wizard other than Malistaire himself was left standing. The wizard used his last remaining spell to defeat Luke who tumbled to the ground his nose bleeding heavily.

Leesha flinched at the sight of her friend defeated on the ground, she was hit hard with a scarecrow Malistaire sent on her.

"Dang it he cast a death blade on himself that hurt" complained Leesha

"Pay attention or you'll be defeated like Luke" Kayla replied

Leesha sighed and healed herself a bit with a sprite before casting a meteor strike at Malistaire who barely flinched at the attack.

Kayla smirked "Your pretty good old man"

Malistaire batted away a ball of ice she threw at him "I wish I could say the same about you"

Kayla growled and the pendant around her neck began to glow "Your dead now" she sent a Mammoth after him, it wasn't a normal one, it was huge and it had a light blue aura.

Malistaire quickly casted a tower shield but it didn't make much of a difference the Mammoth hit hard and Malistaire collapsed his health depleted.

Kayla healed Luke who blushed "Sorry I was so weak"

"Distraction can easily unbalance you" Kayla replied

Leesha sighed Kayla was so much stronger than her yet she was the leader.

"Don't believe Lunar will be so forgiving though" Kayla said coldly before walking up to Malistaire

Leesha followed she smirked at the man who had claimed to be so strong "Lunar was right Malistaire is a horrible ally"

"What did you expect from a necromancer" Luke growled

Leesha shrugged and lifted her sword above the body of the collapsed man "Kayla…"

The sword vanished in a flash of light "Do it"

Kayla grinned "With pleasure"

Slowly Ice began to form over Malistaire's body until he was completely sealed in an ice crystal. It was the trio's favorite way to kill people not too messy but it did take a while for them to finally freeze to death.

"Later all powerful block of ice" Luke said with a smirk

Destiny sighed and sat next to Heather on a bench in the shopping district. She'd gotten the vampire spell but it had been so hard to master. What if she couldn't master the harder spells?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Heather said "It took me a while to master it too"

Destiny shrugged "My dad was one of the greatest Necromancers ever alive yet I struggle to learn Vampire one of the easiest Death spells to learn how sad is that?"

Heather sighed "It's getting dark we better get some sleep"

Destiny nodded "See you"

Destiny arrived at her uncle's myth castle, as usual his Orthurus growled at her.

"Shut up Maximus" sighed Destiny "I'm not in the mood"

2 of the Orthurus's mouth stayed in a snarl but one cocked it's head to the side in confusion.

Destiny groaned and walked in the house.

"How was the vampire?" Noah asked

"Fine" replied Destiny

"Probably the only fun thing you've done in years" Noah smirked

"Shut up" Destiny snarled "I'm going to bed"

Noah blinked "OK goodnight"

Destiny stared at him for minute before saying goodnight back.

"_Destiny?"_

"_Alex?"_

_Destiny opened her eyes she appeared to be in Marleybone._

_The girl from the Life Classroom was standing in front of her._

"_Why are we in Marleybone?" Alex asked_

"_Not sure" Destiny replied "I just remember falling asleep"_

"_Same" Alex replied_

"_Maybe we're dreaming" Destiny suggested_

"_It seems to real" Alex said_

"_Well if we talk to each other tomorrow we can ask if we both really had this dream one of us will say no and we'll know it's a dream"_

_Alex shrugged "Sounds good to me"_

_Images began flashing before Destiny's eyes all of a sudden. A voice that not only sounded dark but it looked dark. It was hard to explain you could see the voice as it spoke dark ripples appeared. Destiny couldn't understand what it was saying but she knew it couldn't be good. Destiny felt tears starting to pour down her face. Alex her face soaked in blood due to a gash on her forehead. Heather crying. A girl Destiny didn't know laying on the ground not moving._

"_It has begun beware the bronze bear" the dark voice said_

"_WHAT!" screamed Destiny "Tell me what's going on right now!"_

"_Destiny!" Destiny heard Alex scream_

"_ALEX?" Destiny called_

Destiny woke up breathing heavily.

"What just happened?"

Alex woke up crying. All that blood and death. Tears fell down her face and fell with a small plop noise as they hit her blanket. What was happening? Alex thought all her suffering was over…it was wasn't it?

Luke stared at his friends Leesha and Kayla. His bear necklace was glowing faintly out of his pure terror. Why had he been so distracted during that last battle? He sighed Lunar wasn't going to be very forgiving but if he was lucky he would just be yelled at and hit with a few spells.

Lunar was a girl a year younger than him but she had more power than him and all his friends combined. She always wore a white and gold spellbinder's hood but Luke knew her hair was silver and sort of spikey. Her eyes were dark green, so dark in fact, they looked black _**(Me: O_O that just sounds weird but no other way to put it) **_she wore a master's robe in the same color and raven shoes again in the same color. She had a black bow with onyx's and amethysts all over the sides of it. Luke wasn't sure what element the arrows were but they always managed to defeat Lunar's opponents.

"Lunar" Kayla and Leesha said in unison bowing as the trio walked into Lunar's throne room.

Luke bowed and felt his fear rising.

"You weren't very focused in the battle Luke" Lunar said

"I'm sorry my Lady" Luke whispered

Lunar smirked "I can't easily forgive things like this Luke that could have cost us the entire battle"

"I know my Lady" Luke said "I was unfocused and for that I was defeated"

"Greater threats are coming" Lunar growled "And if you can't handle an enemy as easy as Malistaire how can I trust you to defeat the stronger ones"

"Please my Lady" Luke begged letting a bit of fear into his voice "I'll do better next time I promise"

Lunar held her bow up.

Luke's skin was pale as paper

Lunar put a bow in the quiver and shot it.

Luke flinched as it went over his shoulder and into the wall behind him.

"Don't screw up again" Lunar said "Or it will hit your head next time"

"I…I won't…don't worry…there will be no need for one of those to hit my head" Luke said his voice hoarse

Lunar smiled coldly "That's what I'm hoping"

"My Lady" Kayla said "Our member, Raven, the one that was part of Malistaire's forces…he's vanished"

"Not a loss" Lunar snapped "He was creepy anyways I didn't trust him"

Kayla nodded

"Now go" Lunar said "Two of Malistaire's wizards are looking for the Life Crystal in Wizard City, they might also be looking for a powerful force but I have no proof they have yet sensed the power of those powerful wizards" Lunar smirked "So weak… find those wizards get the crystal" she looked to Luke "And don't fail"

_**Me: My brain came up with this *sniff* so proud ;D**_

_**Destiny: Nothing about this is exactly…**_

_**Me: SHUT UP THIS IS MEH PLOT!**_

_**Alex: Well I read ahead so I knew the plot before**_

_**Noah: We can read our furture…?**_

_**Me: NOOOO DON'T LISTEN TO HER!**_

_**Cyrus: Review or be expelled**_

_**Me: Gooooo Cyrus**_

_**Nick: People aren't going to review if Cyrus creeps them out**_

_**Rachel: I know I would try to kill you with pencil**_

_**Me: O_O"**_


	4. Chapter 4: Danger and The Memory girl

_**Me: I FORGOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED NEXT O:**_

_**Moira: Mwahahahahaha revenge for not putting me in the last chapter**_

_**Me: You have nothing to do with that I just lost my notebook x_x**_

_**Rachel: *reading notebook***_

_**Me: MY NOTEBOOKE GIMME!**_

_**Rachel: uh oh O_O**_

_**Destiny: This scene isn't gonna be pretty so let's just do the disclaimer so the readers don't have to see this**_

_**Heather: I DOES IT! Wait what's her name?**_

_**Me: I'M GONNA KILL RACHEL!  
Heather: Okay I'm gonna kill Rachel doesn't own Wizard101**_

_**Everybody but Heather: *facepalm***_

_**Heather: Whaaat?**_

Destiny couldn't sleep. That dream was just too startling. Destiny was trying to whisper (mentally message) Alex but she was having trouble.

_Alex? _ She asked

_It's 3:00 in the morning what do you want StarGem _an aggravated male voice said

_Oh… sorry Antonio I was trying to message my friend Alexandra WaterPyre just having a problem _my face was turning scarlet

_Well she probably won't appreciate being woken up again it's 3:00 __AM __nobody is going to want to talk to you right now_

_You are_

Anthony was silent for a minute

_I think I know her… try sending out a chat request to 42 Unicorn Way. Good Luck. _Antonio yawned and Destiny decided to leave him alone for a while she sent the request and it was answered right away.

_Destiny…is that you? _It was Alex's voice

_D-did you … have a weird … dream … _stammered Destiny

_It was real! I was hoping it wasn't…_ the Theurgist's voice was coated in fear

_Me too _replied Destiny

_I don't want to be locked up again… like…at my other home…I…I…I don't want to admit…I'm scared _Alex sounded like a 10 year old even though she was 14, just like Destiny herself. It was probably due to the fact that she had lived in a house, trapped there, for 2, 3 maybe 4 years of her life.

_I'm…really scared too _admitted Destiny

Moira, with no idea what had happened to Malistaire slinked into Gamma's Tower.

"Hello Young Wizards!" greeted Gamma

"Hello stupid pigeon" Galen smirked before paralyzing Gamma

"Nice one" Moira grinned

"Oh so I'm not soft" joked Galen

"Maybe a little" growled Moira, she was liking this boy more and more every day

Galen rolled his eyes "Let's just do it"

Galen ran in "HEADMASTER AMBROSE! HEADMASTER AMBROSE!"  
"What young wizard?" asked Merle Ambrose snapping to attention

"THERE'S A BIG PROBLEM IN THE DARK CAVE WE NEED YOU IN THERE RIGHT AWAY!" Galen screamed

_Nice acting _complimented Moira whispered to him _but you might want to try saying it a bit quieter _

The Headmaster quickly rushed to the door and hurry to the Olde Town so he could get to the Dark Cave. He wouldn't realize there wasn't an actual issue until he got there. Moira quickly ran over to his desk and looked at the crystal in a protective bubble just as it had been before.

Galen hit it with his sword, a dent wasn't made in the bubble but Galen was thrown against a wall by the force.

Moira smirked "Use your head you don't just go bluntly hitting the thing"

"Well how else do we crack it?" asked Galen rubbing his head

"A spell" Moira sighed "Use your head nitwit"

Galen smirked "I'm pretty sure I just used my head to dent this wall"

Even Moira had to smile at that but it quickly faded "Get up and watch"

Moira put the lollipop wand in her bag and pulled out a Dragonrider's Staff. She whispered a few words that would sound like nonsense to anybody other than a wizard. The bubble began to glow black.

Moira flinched "It's strong"

Galen made a death sign with his raptor blade causing many dark orbs to throw themselves at the bubble.

Moira was a bit stunned when the bubble suddenly grew weaker she mumbled a "Thanks"

"Who's soft now?" Galen smirked

Moira growled something in response but it was unnoticed by Galen as the bubble cracked revealing a green crystal. It held the memories of the great Warrior Ozone who had defended Dragonspyre for many years before he was murdered by his brother Clay for unknown reasons.

"Holy Dragon Droppings…" Galen muttered not used to feeling so much powerful energy _**(Me: *dies of laughter*)**_

"Now let's find that energy" commanded Moira

Galen's mouth was open a bit as he stared at the crystal "I-isn't that energy …"

"Not what we're looking for" Moira replied

She felt horrible, she was actually beginning to like Galen thanks to this stupid mission. He was her enemy, her competition…wasn't he?

Cassie was covered in dirt. She slowly opened her eyes. What time was it? How long had it been since she'd last been awake? She couldn't even tell if it was day or night. She blinked a few times and took some deep breaths.

"Cassandra?" two voices said in unison

"Stephen? Ian?" Cassie recognized the voice she was happy to hear the voices of her friends but there was one she wanted to hear now more than ever.

"Cassie!" Stephen's voice shouted she was stuck in a bear hug

"Welcome back Cassie" mumbled Ian

"I…I can't see" Cassie said hoarsely

"What!" Stephen exclaimed "Ian you must have done something wrong"

"She's back!" Ian yelled angrily "Isn't that enough for you!"

"G-gone?" Cassie asked "Where was I?"

"Cassie…you died…" Stephen's voice was sad almost scared

Cassie's eyes opened wide she could faintly see the outlines of her friends. A sudden pain shot through her head.

"_Luke!" Cassie cried "Luke!"_

"_Cassandra DragonHeart?" Luke turned_

"_Cassandra" laughed Cassie "Since when have you called me Cassandra?"_

"_Look I'm not who I was before—" Luke began_

"_Luke who are you talking to?" snapped an angry sounding female _

"_Who's that?" Cassie asked_

"_Um…Leesha this is Cassandra, Cassandra this is Leesha, Kayla this is Cassie and Cassie this is Kayla" Luke said quickly his voice sounded a bit worried_

"_Hi" Cassie smiled uneasily at the girls_

"_Who's she?" Leesha asked_

"_Yeah she doesn't look like anybody I know" growled Kayla narrowing her eyes_

"_As I said her name is Cassandra, Cassandra DragonHeart, she was my uh…"_

_Cassie rolled her eyes "Girlfriend"_

"_Um…yeah that" Luke said blushing "Anyways um…What do you want Cassandra?"_

"_Cassie" Cassie snapped annoyed "What is up with calling me Cassandra"_

"_It's your name I'm not that into using shortened names" replied Luke_

"_You _were _I haven't seen you for a freaking year!" Cassie exclaimed suddenly remembering that she was furious at the boy "You left me Ian and Stephen to fend for ourselves! None of us had jobs or quests that gave us enough gold to buy much!"_

"_It's because I found a new job" replied Luke_

"_But you _left _you left us to die!" screamed Cassie_

"_Shut up" growled Kayla "Your being a little brat"_

"_And you're going to stop me how" replied Cassie "This is none of your business"_

_Kayla pushed Leesha down "I'll do this-what!"_

_Cassie was falling she screamed as she fell. It was foggy, extremely foggy, she hadn't realized she was standing a foot away from a ledge. Kayla's push was just enough to cause her to fall of the ledge"_

"_Cassie!" screamed look_

"_I…I HATE YOU!" Cassie screamed before she shut her eyes_

"Luke…" Cassie felt tears falling from her eyes "Luke killed me…!"

"What?" exclaimed Stephen "We…We thought you just fell off that ledge!"

"No!" Cassie replied "Luke and his little girl friends pushed me!"

Her vision was coming back to normal "What time is it anyways how long have I been dead?"

"A week" replied Ian

"My sight is coming back…" whispered Cassie "How'd you bring me back?"

"Ian was looking through a bunch of old Death and Life text books when we finally found a spell" explained Stephen "Only downside was we had to take a life to bring you back, not wanting to do that a bunch of people all came and helped sacrificing a day of their life to bring you back completely"

Cassie shivered "I can't believe this…"

Ian shrugged "You're okay now it's fine"  
Stephen looked to Ian confused "You're really underreacting" Ian sighed "Our best friend just came back from the dead and your acting like it's no big deal"

"I…" Ian turned away

"It's fine" Cassie grinned "Where are we?"

"A valley in Cyclops Lane" explained Stephen "Where you fell and…err…died…"

"It's fine" Cassie sighed "I just can't believe it"

Destiny was jumpy the next morning. Whatever that dream…or vision…meant it couldn't be good.

"Destiny StarGem!" someone called

"H-hello?" Destiny asked not seeing anybody around

"My name is Roslyn, Roslyn DarkRiver"

"Where are you"

The voice of Roslyn giggled "Oops I forgot I was still invisible"

A girl with shoulder length black hair, purple eyes and tan skin appeared. She wore all gold royal attire, her entire bod was glimmering and she was sort of see through.

"Are you a ghost?" exclaimed Destiny

"No" replied Roslyn sounding slightly offended "I'm made of the memories of 5 people, you are 4 others…I'm almost completely whole but not really…Well anyways I'm mostly made of one person's memories but I've got some of ours so I need you to help me"

"Um…" the Theurgist tried to comprehend what was happening, a girl made out of memories, weird "How can I help you?"

"Well I need you to help make me a complete person" replied Roslyn "You have to find the others and you might find them in places you don't expect" Roslyn got a worried expression for a moment "But there are others forming and they aren't as nice as me…so…please help me…"

"How do I make you a complete person?" asked Destiny

"Make your memories of me stronger" replied Roslyn "Picture me and sometimes maybe ask me for help and I will gladly help you with things" Roslyn held out her hand in it was an amulet of some kind of a bird "This will boost your powers and help you defeat new threats"

"O-Okay" replied Destiny "Good Luck becoming a new person…Thanks…"

"No problem" Roslyn smiled "I've got to go now but I'll always be here somewhere because I am part of you after all" Roslyn laughed "Goodbye Destiny Drake don't tell anybody about me…"

"It's Destiny StarGem!" Destiny protested but Roslyn had already faded away

Destiny sighed and continued her day as normal as she could. After class she met Alex and Heather in the Shopping District. She introduced them and explained to Heather what was going on.

Heather looked shocked "That's…horrible…and scary…horribly scary!"

"It is" agreed Destiny

"We should tell Headmaster Ambrose" suggested Heather

"No he'd take over the whole thing" sighed Alex "I sense we have to do this on our own"

"Let's go to my house I'm afraid we'll be overheard here" Destiny whispered

"Alright lead the way" Alex smiled

Destiny began walking out when she bumped into a girl and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" growled the girl

"Hey what's that?" Destiny asked a green crystal had fallen out of the girl's hand "Doesn't that belong to Headmaster Ambrose?"

"No it's mine" replied the girl a bit too quickly

"No it isn't!" Heather cried "I've seen that same crystal in his office many times! You stole it and I'm telling him!"

"I can't let you do that" hissed the girl standing up

"Moi-Molly are you okay?" a boy walked up

The girl narrowed her eyes as if her named annoyed her "No problem Bill"

The boy's eyes widened and he made a gagging sound

"Um…issue with your names?" Alex giggled

"Not at all!" the girl Molly replied picking up the crystal "And you guys are not telling Headmaster Ambrose"

Her lollipop wand vanished in a flash of light, when the light faded it revealed a Life Force Blade.

The boy's turned into a Raptor Blade.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Heather

"You. Are. Not. Telling. Anyone." Molly said

The boy Bill smirked "It's not like they have any choice"

Moira sensed the energy coming from the girl who knocked her down. She was the one they had been looking for.

Tal Guid_**Me: WOOOOOO  
Galen: *looks in her notebook* oh noez!**_

_**Destiny: *Looks over shoulder* NOOOOOO  
Me: Oh yes….**_

_**Moira: … O_O she gave us theme songs … and … ooh I'm going to get you… **_

_**Rachel: *Walks in with 2 broken arms* I'll help**_

_**Me: Uh … first let's see the theme songs**_

_**Galen: X_X**_

_**Destiny: 30 Minutes By t.a.t.u**_

_**Heather: Viva La Vida by Coldplay (For reasons that will be explained later)**_

_**Alex: How to save a life (More to be explained later)**_

_**Moira: Hello by Evanescence**_

_**Galen: What I've done by Linkin Park (Did I spell that right)**_

_**Leesha: Monster by Skillet **_

_**Kayla: Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**Luke: Broken by Seether (Ooh more reasons to be explained later you guys must hate me)**_

_**Lunar: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin **_

_**Stephen: Awake and Alive by Skillet**_

_**Ian: Quiet Like the Snow (Louder than Thunder)**_

_**Cassie: What Hurts the Most by Cascada**_

_**Destiny: THERE ARE TOO MANY CHARACTERS!**_

_**Heather: This is too long *facepalm***_


	5. Author's Note

**_Hi everyone so anyways I'd really like to apologize that I haven't updated...I just lost interest after my account was temporarily banned but I _****will****_ be continuing the story now. I am sooooo sorry about this :) _**

**_Now quickly I'd like to say that Eve Dragono will have her character Genevieve MoonDreamer in my story :D and she absolutely can have a peanut butter cookie *gives cookie*_**

**_To deadmasterrocks I'm so happy you like the story sorry that I haven't updated :P *gives cookie* You never specified if you wanted a cookie specific cookie however XD_**

**_To TheDarkRaven I'll be using your character as well *gives cookie*_**

**_Hope you guys like the rest of the story which should be posted some time this or next week_**


End file.
